La Mesure de l'Amour C'est d'Aimer Sans Mesure
by Lily Camille Cullen
Summary: Une jeune de fille de19 ans, simple moldus francaise tombe amoureuse du Grand Harry Potter. Mais vivre entre deux monde n'est pas toujours facile, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais quand la guerre fait rage et que la peur pour l'autre prend le dessus sur les sentiments. Un Choix S'impose...


Si seulement le monde savait...  
Aujourd'hui est née à 17h46 dans une petite ville du Sud de la France,  
Emy Marie Mc Collen  
Comment ne pas admirer cette nouvelle venue avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus, son sourire irrésistible et ces magnifiques cheveux noirs.  
Si seulement le monde savait ce que serait sa vie.  
Une vie entre deux mondes, aussi différents l'un que l'autre.  
Mais l'amour ne peut-il pas tout supporter?

Assise dans son lit à barreaux, cette petite fille de neuf mois n'était pas décider à dormir...  
Mais comment le faire savoir alors que Papa et Maman était indifférents à ses cris, et à ses pleurs car pour unique réponse on lui répété qu'elle devait juste fermer ces petits yeux et dormir.  
- Mama… Maman … Mamannn. Elle hurle de tous ces petits poumons.  
Des pas dans le couloir, un porte qui s'ouvre sur un regard baignés de larmes d'une mère heureuse.  
-Tu peux répéter ma Chérie  
-Ma...Maman  
- Elle parle, ma petite fille viens de dire Maman. Les yeux pleins de larmes, cette maman saisit son trésor en l'embrassant.  
Je rie, je suis heureuse, Papa arrive et nous embrasse maman et moi.  
On est heureux tous les 3, alors papa me prend dans ces bras et me fait tourner dans les airs.  
Comme de simples mots peuvent nous faire comprendre que le bonheur est facile à trouver.

Elle est tranquillement assise sur une couverture rouge entouré de jouer.  
On n'aperçoit presque plus son jolie visage sous son Béret rose et ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre. En la voyant assise là, au milieu du salon, on dirait une photo présente sur une carte postale.  
Elle regarde le sapin du coin de l'oïl, elle sourit. Elle est si belle.  
Mais la patience n'est pas son fort. Elle veut bouger et attraper ces jolies boules rouges sur le sapin de Noël.  
La petite prend alors son courage à deux mains, et se mets sur ces pieds, personne ne la tien cette fois-ci.  
Une fois, elle essuie ces mains et recommence, une envie d'y arriver se lit dans ces yeux.  
3, 4, 5 pas ! C'est partit elle avance toute seule.  
Ce 24 décembre, à presque 10 mois, Emy Marie Mc Collen vient de faire ces premiers pas.

- Emy, Emy Mc Collen.  
- Oui répond une petite voix au fond de la classe et une main se lève.  
-Pauline Links.  
La voix de la maîtresse s'éloigne dans ma tête. Je me replonge dans mes pensées, mais ou suis-je ? Et qui sont tous ces enfants avec moi ? Maman m'a réveillé ce matin avec une mine triste, en me disant que c'était le grand jour, Mais le grand jour pourquoi ?  
Une simple journée loin de Maman, avec des enfants partout. Je n'aime pas l'école. Je suis toute seule en plus, et je ne connais personne.  
Je veux simplement ma maman.

-M'attendez pas pour manger, j'ai besoin de marcher  
-Emy attend je...  
-Je t'appelle quand je reviens pour savoir où vous êtes.  
J'espère qu'elle a compris que j'ai besoin d'être seule, elle est géniale comme amie mais à cette instant précis ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin.  
J'ai besoin de marcher et seule.  
Je sors de l'université et m'engage sur un chemin menant à un lac. Je suis si bien là, avec pour simple compagnie les rayons du soleil qui perce le feuillage des arbres c'est splendide.  
Mais un bruit de pas derrière moi me fait sursauter.  
-Attendez !, Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît.  
Je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens d'un vert émeraude. Le monde s'arrête autour de nous. Je me rend compte au bout de plusieurs seconde, que je n'ai toujours pas détournés mes yeux.  
-Oui...vous souhaitiez? Lui demandais-je sur un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût.  
-Oh oui ! Veuillez m'excuser, je cherches la faculté d'histoire et quand je vous ai vu avec votre sac de cours j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin.  
-Attendez, Ça fait 10 minutes que j'ai quitté la route pour rentrer dans ce chemin, Vous m'avez donc suivi !  
-Le temps que j'arrive à garer la voiture et que je vous retrouve, je n'allais quand même pas m'arrêter au milieu de la route pour vous hurler de m'attendre. N'est ce pas ?  
Son regard est persans, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié mon ton accusateur.  
-Une fois sortit du chemin, vous avez une route en face, vous la prenez et 200 mètres plus loin sur votre gauche, vous trouverez l'université.  
-Merci mademoiselle  
-Au Revoir  
Reprenant mon chemin, en pensant à ces yeux émeraudes. Je continuais ma vie.

Un +, Non ce n'est pas vrai. Tout sauf un +.  
Me voilà enceinte, Enceinte a 19 ans, du grand Harry Potter.  
J'attends un enfant du héros du monde magique, celui qui a vécu tant d'histoires ; qu'une femme JK Rowling a relaté dans des livres destinés au monde moldu.  
Je connais son histoire comme la plupart des enfants de mon monde, mais elle est malheureusement pas finit.  
Il est parti se battre une nouvelle fois pour un monde meilleur après notre première nuit d'amour.  
Elle sonnait comme un adieu, mais je le sais maintenant ce n'était qu'un au revoir...

_J'espère que le prologue vous a plu. Je suis consciente que ce prologue va un peu vite, mais c'est fait exprès pour vous faire. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas de nombreux Flash Back sont prévu dans les premiers chapitres._  
_Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, à vous de découvrir la suite. N'hesitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, par reviews positive ou négative._  
_A Bientôt J'espère_

_Kmille_


End file.
